suspense_and_paranormal_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Metallic man
One dark night John was driving down the road when he saw a glowing light disrupting the darkness. When he got to the light,he saw what looked like a human corpse, but it’s skin was metal and plastic. For organs, it had wires and microchips. It’s eyes looked like they were human,but with further inspection, John figured out they were glass. With interest, John put the metal child in his back seat and drove home. John noticed that this thing’s eyes looked depressed,with a large amount of sorrow. Soon after he got home,he put the metallic being in the middle of the living room carpet. He brushed it’s metal flesh,and looked for a power button. A couple minutes later, he found one on his ankle. It looked like someone tried to rip it out. John pressed the power switch but found that all it did was make it’s eyes shined light blue. Feeling like an idiot, John went straight to bed. The next morning John found that things in the house were missing,and some destroyed. John thought it was a rat,so he got his hammer,and looked around the house. When he entered the guest room,he saw that the metal man,that he had found on the side of the road, had all of the things were missing. With slight anger, he told the thing.”You piece of shit. One more move like that, and I'll rip you the fuck apart.” It understood. When John was done with that,he put his hammer down and went to make some eggs. The metal entity had watched him make them,with interest wondering what he was doing. When John was done eating,he left for work. When John came home,he was surprised that the metallic man had made him eggs. He ate them,and they tasted better than his did. Soon the metallic man became the cook of the house. Everything was normal until,one day the metallic man left a shell in John’s eggs,and he almost choked.”That's it you’ll clean, cook and everything to help this house! ” yelled John”. The Metallic man cooked and cleaned while John sat down,and watched television. If it tried to watch it with him he would yell,and scream at him,and on weekends John would force the metallic man to do the show,and if it refused,John would hook an electrical fuse ,to the metal parts of his body,and turn it on.This would put the metallic man in deep pain,for almost two hours. In two years the metallic man has considered the eighth wonder of the world and people came from the other side of the earth to see it for them self. John had made millions of dollars but one day a man gave John a deal that could let him retire. This man would pay him two billion dollars for the metallic man and John who has become very greedy accepted the deal. That afternoon John put the metallic man in a Lowes box and drove to his house that there and back was three hours long so by the time John came home the eight o’clock news was on but what was the top story. The anchorman announced that the man who he had sold the metallic man to had been murdered. When he heard that he rushed to his car and started the long drive again.Three-fourths there he needed gas so he went to a gas station and got enough for the rest of the trip. Two miles away he saw that the metallic man was in the back seat just like that fateful night that he found it. That night John died in a car accident and no one knows where the metallic man is to this day.